Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 33 (Routines)
Routines is the thirty-third episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *KATHLEEN is going away for the weekend and makes a list of all things she will take. *CHARLI pretends to brush her hair, her fingernails and her shoes. *TIM wonders which time of the morning is the best for him to practice the saxophone. *CHARLI stretches her muscles to dance. *NATHAN does some slow exercises. *CHARLI does Nathan's exercises. *Chats is about to sleep and KELLIE reads her a story about a baby brown bunyip. *CHARLI tells us she sleeps in different ways. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a rude prince (Tim) who never says please or thank you, his server (Nathan), his cook (Charli) and his friend (Kellie) make a plan to make him start saying those words. Gallery Kathleen S4 E33.png Charli S4 E33 1.png Tim S4 E33.png Charli S4 E33 2.png Nathan S4 E33.png Charli S4 E33 3.png Kellie S4 E33.png Charli S4 E33 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E33.png Trivia *The bunyip is a large mythical creature from Australian Aboriginal mythology, said to lurk in swamps, billabongs, creeks, riverbeds, and waterholes. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bunyip Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns If you're going away for more than just a day, make a list Check off this, check off that, check off this and that And then you'll find you won't leave anything behind. If you're going away for more than just a day, make a list Check off this, check off that, check off this and that And then you'll find you won't leave anything behind. ;Body move #01 Tangled hair, gonna brush, brush, brush Up and down I brush, brush, brush Brushing fast, brushing slow Hair's all smooth and I'm ready to go. Fingernails, gonna brush, brush, brush Back and forth I brush, brush, brush Brushing fast, brushing slow Nails are clean, I'm ready to go. Great big shoes, gonna brush, brush, brush Back and forth I brush, brush, brush Brushing fast, brushing slow Shoes all shine, I'm ready to go. ;Making music Gonna work out my morning, make a routine Figure out how to fit everything in Gonna practice my saxophone and find the right time Right after I wake up, yeah, that'll be fine. Gonna work out my morning, make a routine Figure out how to fit everything in Gonna practice my saxophone and find the right time Right after my breakfast, yeah, that'll be fine. ;Body move #02 Stretch the tricep, stretch it this side Stretch the tricep, stretch the other side Muscles warming up, muscles warming up Muscles warming up. ;Shapes in space Breathing deep in and out, hands float up, hands press down Hold the ball gently round, stretch arms up to sky and ground Hold the ball gently round, unfold your wings on a whispered sound Breathing deep in and out, in and out. Breathing deep in and out, hands float up, hands press down Hold the ball gently round, stretch arms up to sky and ground Hold the ball gently round, unfold your wings on a whispered sound Breathing deep in and out, in and out. ;Body move #03 Breathing deep in and out, hands float up, hands press down Hold the ball gently round, stretch arms up to sky and ground Hold the ball gently round, unfold your wings on a whispered sound Breathing deep in and out, hands float up, hands press down Breathing deep in and out, in and out. ;Word play Night time, sleep time, say good night time Good night stars shimmering bright Good night moon silver and light Snuggle up with my blanket, snuggle up real tight Close your eyes and dream, dream till the morning light. ;Body move #04 Night time, now climb into bed, snuggle up, little sleepyhead Curling up in a little ball, curl up, curl up, curl up small And go to sleep, dreams we dream the whole night through And go to sleep, wake up to the sunshine feeling bright and new. Legs and arms all over the bed, throw them out, little sleepyhead All is quiet, there's not a sound, legs and arms lie all around And go to sleep, dreams we dream the whole night through And go to sleep, wake up to the sunshine feeling bright and new. ;Sharing stories That fine prince is one mean dude He never thanks me for any food Can't deny, we must conclude He's not Jude, he's Prince Rude. I'm prince Jude and I'm a real nice dude He helps me cook such a yummy food Who would it thought that we'd conclude? He's not Rude, he's Prince Jude. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about patterns Category:Ep about routines Category:Ep about packing Category:Ep about brushes Category:Ep about hair Category:Ep about fingernails & toenails Category:Ep about shoes Category:Ep about saxophones Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about stretches Category:Ep about muscles Category:Ep about warming up Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about breathing Category:Ep about stories & plays Category:Ep about sleeping Category:Ep about bunyips Category:Ep about princes & princesses Category:Ep about please & thanks Category:Ep about bosses & commanding